gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shut Up And Kiss Me
'Shut Up And Kiss Me '''is a song originally by ''Reece Mastin. ''It was sung by Jason Hill in the tenth episode to the first season of ''Glee: The Unitards, One Will Always Follow. Lyrics '''Jason: '''Out in the crowd, it's the middle of the night And everybody's looking at you (you) Familiar faces, but nothing seems to phase me It's all about me and you (And you) Yeah, the night is so young We gotta have some fun We'll leave it all behind now I'm not saying I'm Mister Right Won't leave without a fight I gotta make a move somehow 'Cause I don't wanna waste tonight Turn out all the lights now Make out on your bedroom floor No, I don't wanna say goodbye Wishing for the spotlight Missing on your bedroom floor So shut up and kiss me No need to tease me You don't need to say no more (oh) Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me Kissing on your bedroom floor So, what you think? Are we on the same page? 'Cause I don't wanna play the same game (ohh) So roll the dice We don't need to think twice You're gonna beat me everytime we play Yeah, the night is so young We gotta have some fun We'll leave it all behind now I'm not saying I'm Mister Right Won't leave without a fight I gotta make a move somehow 'Cause I don't wanna waste tonight Turn out all the lights now Make out on your bedroom floor No, I don't wanna say goodbye Wishing for the spotlight Missing on your bedroom floor So shut up and kiss me No need to tease me You don't need to say no more (oh) Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me Kissing on your bedroom floor Let's save the best for the darkness Give me just a little bit more Don't say that you can't resist me What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Tonight, turn out all the lights now Make out on your bedroom floor No, I don't wanna say goodbye Wishing for the spotlight Missing on your bedroom floor I don't wanna waste tonight Turn out all the lights now Make out on your bedroom floor No, I don't want to say goodbye Wishing for the spotlight Missing on your bedroom (yeah yeah) So shut up and kiss me No need to tease me You don't need to say no more (ohh) Shut up and kiss me I know you're gonna miss me Kissing on your bedroom floor Shut up and kiss me No need to tease me You don't need to say no more (ohh) Shut up and kiss me I know you're going to miss me Kissing on your bedroom floor Trivia *This song is Jason's debut vocal performance. *Shut Up And Kiss Me is Jason's first solo. *This is the second Reece Mastin song featured, the first was Good Night in Break Up, sung by Jesse St. James. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Jason Hill Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, Volume 2